


Drinks & Cards

by Lawral



Category: NCIS
Genre: Edited, F/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27198031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lawral/pseuds/Lawral
Summary: Ziva has a plan on how to break in the new safe house, all she has to do it turn McGee’s halo into horns.
Relationships: Ziva David/Timothy McGee
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Drinks & Cards

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smackalicious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smackalicious/gifts).



“I can’t believe you talked me into this.”

“You are the one that created it, McGee.”

“Yeah, well, I learned my lesson. Don’t create a drink without trying it first.”

Ziva silently agreed as she held her breath and drank down another shot of the drink McGee had created called a Hairy Hangover. He wasn’t sure if this was the best reason to use their new safe house, but she had assured him it was fine.

“Alright,” McGee said, coughing slightly. “It’s your deal.”

Ziva picked up the deck of cards from the top of the empty pizza box and shuffled them. A slow smile emerged on her face as she watched McGee swallow his third shot. There was only one thing that could make their card game even more fun and amusing.

“McGee, what would you say about raising the stakes?” Ziva asked.

“Raising stakes? What do you mean?”

“I believe they call it Naked Poker.” Ziva smirked.

McGee coughed again at her suggestion. First, she took him to the new safe house for pizza and a surprise drink, which coincidentally turned out not to taste very good at all; now she wanted to play Strip Poker?

“Uh, I don’t really play Poker that well and its Strip Poker.” He blushed bright red, just correcting the title of the card game.

Ziva controlled the sly smirk that wanted so desperately to form amongst her own features. The knowledge that he wasn’t comfortable with his poker playing skills added to her excitement. If she played her cards right (no pun intended), breaking in the new safe house wouldn’t be so bad.

“We will learn together.” She said as she continued to shuffle the deck of cards. 

“You want to play Strip Poker? With me? Here?” 

“Yes, yes, and yes.” Ziva said as she passed out the cards.

She watched as Tim picked up his cards. She immediately saw his tell but decided to ignore it. Perhaps if she was the first to lose an article of clothing, he’d feel slightly more comfortable.

The first hand had found McGee winning with only a pair of Kings. Ziva’s favorite sweater hit the arm of the couch as she watched McGee deal the cards. She let her plan progress slowly, allowing his body to relax and his guard to drop. She watched as he confidently issued out the cards on their fifth game. She smiled slightly. Now it was time for him to lose an article of clothing or two. She was already down to her undershirt and panties. 

“Full house,” she said triumphantly as he looked on in disbelief.

McGee had groaned. He wouldn’t admit it to her, but he had rather enjoyed the turn of events where he had actually been winning. Watching her take off her clothes, even a trivial sock, had left his mouth dry and images whirling around in his head. He got to his feet, Ziva instantly shifted thinking he was bravely going to take off his pants as his first article. When she saw him cross his arms and reach for the hemline on his shirt, she reached out to stop his hand. 

He was confused for a moment and then tried his best to look anywhere but at Ziva as she climbed to her feet. He looked off to the empty living room walls and the front door, but it did absolutely no good. He could feel her moving toward him slowly and pushing his hands away from his shirt. He could only think of how he had drunk way too much and was now hallucinating. 

“Let me,” Ziva whispered as she leaned in closer to his chest with a smile playing on her lips.

“Uh, Ziva, I don’t think we sh-“ His statement was cut short as she clapped her hand over his mouth.

She reached down for his shirt and dragged it up, allowing her fingernails to drag against his skin ever so softly. She smiled softly as he had closed his eyes and ceased his breathing. His arms lifted on their own and she finally freed the article of fabric from his head and tossed it over her shoulder with a grin.

“McGee?” She asked.

Opening his eyes, McGee found Ziva sitting on the floor once more and the deck of cards sitting in front of him. He stood stock still for a moment as the realization of what was happening finally occurred to him. Sitting back down on the floor again, a sudden feeling of determination had filled him. She was having fun playing with his emotions; he was determined not to fall into her trap again.

Of course, McGee’s planned backfired.

Two hands later, Ziva hadn’t removed another piece of clothing. McGee was now in his boxers. He had tried to innocently hide a pillow in his lap, not to hide his embarrassment from almost being naked, but from the state their game had brought him to.

McGee looked down at his cards with his brows drawn down in concentration. Ziva smiled as she laid down a diamond straight. McGee continued to look at the cards in his hand. She smiled as she looked up to watch him remove his boxers. He was returning her smile with his hands linked behind his head.

“Well?” He said.

She looked down to see the full house he’d laid down. Ziva stared at the cards. He had won? How the hell had that happened? She looked up to him again; he was still smiling. Recovering quickly, she rose to her knees and pulled her undershirt over her head and tossed it at his face.

McGee laughed softly as he peeled the white shirt from his face and set it next to himself. It surprised him when Ziva filled two more shots of the drink they had been consuming all night. He’d really have to create another drink, something that didn’t taste so horrible.

“Ok, last game. Double stakes; not only does the loser have to remove an article of clothing but has to take a final shot.” 

McGee looked at her once more. He nodded his head slowly and dealt the cards out. He picked his cards up and studied them. He looked up to Ziva as she also was gazing at her cards. He dealt her three cards and picked up two for himself to replace the ones they didn’t want. He finally looked up to her as their last round finished.

“I call.” McGee said.

“I do not believe so, McGee.” Ziva smiled. “Together.” 

They both laid down their cards and McGee groaned at the same time Ziva smiled. 

“You can do the drink first.” Ziva told him. 

McGee picked up the drink, took a quick breath and drank the liquid down. It still didn’t taste very well, but it wasn’t as strong as the first few they’d drank. He set the cup down again, surprised that she was also picking up the drink. She lifted the glass to her lips and tilted her head back as she drank.

Ziva watched him for another moment. She leaned forward and tossed the glass over her shoulder. McGee suddenly became nervous at the sudden change in the atmosphere.

“Uh, Ziva?” 

Before he could say another word, her lips found his. They pressed hard against his; he felt her shift as she moved closer. “Shut up, McGee.” She said before kissing him again.

It seemed wrong in every aspect. This was his coworker, his friend, and he was kissing her. Rather, she was kissing him and he was busy thinking. Kissing her felt both right and wrong all at the same time. She was tantalizing and extremely beautiful. 

“Ziva-“ He tried again 

She pulled back with a sigh. “McGee, I do believe I told you to shut up. Is it so hard?” 

They looked into each other’s eyes for a moment before they both started laughing. His laughter died when he felt her hand running along his thigh and upwards toward the waistband of his boxers. 

“Hmm, I guess it is hard.” Ziva smiled 

McGee mumbled something and chuckled slightly. Ziva shook her head at his statement. She leaned in and kissed him again.

“You do not think I made you drink that crap for no reason, do you? I had to loosen you up a little before I allowed you to take advantage of me.” Ziva told him, still smiling.

A slow smile came to McGee’s features, and he reached out to frame her face with his hand and pulled her closer into another kiss. She returned his kiss instantly and eased closer to him, pushing the coffee table away a few feet. 

“Just so you know,” McGee said. “There was no need to get me drunk.” 

“I thought it would help.” Ziva said between kisses. 

Somehow, in one fluid motion, McGee got to his feet with Ziva in his arms. As he made his way for the bedroom behind them, he kissed her once more.

“All you had to do was say something.”

***

Sunlight streamed through the windows, landing across the bare chest of McGee. Ziva was curled up next to him and her head was resting on his shoulder. McGee was absentmindedly stroking his fingers thru her hair as they lay together. Ziva suddenly tensed and he felt her body stretched next to him. He smiled softly as she groaned and then looked up to him.

“Morning.” 

“Good morning.” 

“You missed your run this morning.” He breathed.

“That is alright. I believe I got a rigorous workout last night.” 

McGee chuckled softly and pressed a kiss to her forehead as they cuddled together.


End file.
